Problem: What is the least common multiple of 16 and 32? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(16, 32) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 16 and 32. We know that 16 x 32 (or 512) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 32 until we find a number divisible by 16. 32, So, 32 is the least common multiple of 16 and 32.